


new beginnings

by angelhoney



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yuri!!! on Ice Fusion, French Gon, Gon is Victor Nikiforov, Killua is Yuri Katsuki, Killua's Family Is Not Terrible, M/M, Romance, Russian Killua, Yuri!!! on Ice Divergence, figure skating, it's the essence of yuri on ice but def not the exact same story, the only zoldyck he's related to is alluka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelhoney/pseuds/angelhoney
Summary: After crashing and burning at his first Grand Prix, Killua Zoldyck decides to give up skating. Fortunately, Gon Freecss, world renowned figure skater and Killua's idol, has a different plan for him.After Gon decides to coach Killua in the upcoming season, he finds that Killua has the passion and the talent inside him, but his confidence is devastatingly lacking. Gon resolves to build Killua up and show him and the world that Killua deserves his place on the ice.And maybe they fall in love along the way.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	new beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is a hunter x hunter fic written in the yuri on ice universe. the general plot of yuri on ice will stay the same, but i will be making changes here and there to fit gon and killua's development and relationship. there will be less internal competition focus (ie yuri vs yurio) and more relationship focus.
> 
> in this fic, gon is french and killua is russian. i will be adding french and russian phrases accordingly, and will include translations at the end of each chapter.
> 
> a spoiler alert is now in effect for yuri on ice! like i said, the plot itself is going to remain very similar to the show, so if you don't want the show spoiled, i recommend clicking away (or better yet, watch the show, then come back here! it'll take you less than a day to watch and it's so worth it).
> 
> updates weekly (hopefully!)
> 
> i really hope you enjoy!

Killua turned the faucet on, rinsing his hands off. He patted them dry on a towel and glanced at himself in the mirror.

He hardly recognized himself.

His eyes didn’t sparkle they way they did when he was skating. His cheeks looked hollow and his hair dull and unkempt. 

God, he missed skating. But he didn’t want to go back. He couldn’t. Not after last year’s Grand Prix final. It was best that he retire now. He didn’t deserve to share the ice with skaters like Leorio Paladiknight and his confidence and knack for charming the audience, or Hisoka Morow and his raw unbridled sex appeal.

And certainly not Gon Freecss.

There were no words to describe Gon Freecss. Every performance of his was a new experience, one that could never be accurately described with petty words, only _felt_ with pure emotion. He could entrance even the toughest, most cold hearted critic. Killua has looked up to Gon for so long.

And when he finally had the chance to share the ice with him, he choked.

He failed.

Killua sank to his knees, then toppled backwards on his rear. His eyes welled up, and he wiped away escaping tears with a shaky hand. Sitting on the bathroom floor, crying. This felt all too familiar.

**THREE MONTHS AGO**

Killua flipped the toilet lid down and sat on the cover, tucking his feet up off the ground and firmly locking the stall door. He let out a shaky breath, one he had been holding in for what felt like hours. The press were like vultures, and Killua refused to let them see his broken heart.

He pulled out his phone and loaded a review of the Grand Prix. Sure enough, official reviews of the competitors were up. He scrolled down and stopped at a link titled _Killua ZOLDYCK, Russia_. His finger hovered above the link, and he could practically hear his coach telling him not to read any news about his performance.

He clicked the link anyway.

A stupid decision, really.

He hurriedly clicked his phone off. He couldn’t bear to read another word about his humiliating performances. Someone who can’t perform under pressure, who can’t even land an Axel at a competition after years of skating because of _nerves_ , who scored _dead last_ , had no right to be at a Grand Prix.

Killua felt his cheeks grow wet, and realized he was crying. He let out a choked sob, and twisted his fingers in his hair, hunching forward and gasping for breaths between hard cries, finally, _finally_ able to let his emotions out.

 _I have to retire_ , Killua thought. _It’s okay. I’m twenty four now. I didn’t have that much longer anyway._

He thought of Gon Freecss, who took gold at the Grand Prix. His fifth consecutive gold, to be precise. He was twenty seven, and despite rumors of retirement, he seemed to show no sign of stopping.

If Killua couldn’t keep up now, how could he hold up for years to come?

**PRESENT DAY**

Killua sank into the hot spring, a relaxed sigh escaping him. He wasn’t used to this, after growing up in Russia. But his family moved to Japan many years ago, and despite living in Russia for the majority of his life, wherever his family was is home to Killua, and coming home after the Grand Prix meant coming to Japan.

And if being home meant soaking in a hot spring every day, then Killua couldn’t be happier.

His phone pinged from the edge of the spring, and Killua floated lazily over. A notification from Instagram popped up. _g_freecss posted a new photo_. Killua swiped up and opened the notification. The picture was of Gon posing with his chow chow Kon in front of the Notre Dame cathedral. The caption read _Mon endroit préféré avec mon compagnon préféré!_

Killua sighed and set his phone down. Even seeing Gon _off_ the ice made Killua want to skate. He sank back down into the hot water until the water was just underneath his nose. He could always go down to the local rink and skate for a bit. It’s not like his unofficial decision to retire meant he had to stop skating forever.

He pushed himself backward and tried to fight off the itch to skate and just relax in the hot spring. Relaxing lasted about a minute before Killua hefted himself out of the water and dried off quickly, dashing through the washing area past one of the other patrons.

He pulled on his shirt and black pants, draped his athletic jacket over his shoulder, hefted his duffle bag over the other shoulder, and power-walked his way to the ice rink.

Despite everything that happened over the last few months, despite crashing and burning at the Grand Prix and continuing to mess up during the remaining competitions of the season, Killua still loved to skate. It brought him more joy than anything in the world.

Except maybe Alluka. And choco-robots.

Mmm. Killua could go for a choco-robot right now.

He reached the ice rink, and pressed his hand against the door to push it open, then stopped. It had been five years since he last was here. Five years since he waved hello to Canary, his old rink mate who took over management at the rink with her husband while Killua was away.

Wow. Five years. And yet, the sight of the familiar building left Killua feeling like no time had passed at all.

He pushed the door open and stepped inside.

“One moment!” A voice called from the small office behind the front counter. Killua recognized Canary’s voice immediately, and smiled softly. He heard a rustle of papers and a chair scraping against the floor, and Canary appeared in the doorway.

“Sorry to keep you waiting, are—” Canary stopped dead at the sight of Killua in front of the counter.

“Killua!” She squealed, throwing herself across the counter and yanking Killua into a tight hug. He chuckled and patted her back.

“It’s good to see you too, Canary,” he said.

“God, I’ve missed you so much!” She said, releasing him and stepping back. Her eyes were watery. “We all got together and watched the Grand Prix together. You’re such a celebrity here, you know? Our Russian in Japan!”

Killua groaned, his ears getting hot.

“God, that’s humiliating! I wanted to hope that no one saw that wreck of a performance,” he moaned, his head drooping forward in embarrassment.

“Psh,” Canary waved her hand dismissively. “Medals aren’t everything. I know you skate because it’s in your heart. Not for anyone else.”

Killua looked up at her. Her eyes showed nothing but honesty.

“Now,” she said, tapping the counter. “I assume you’re here to practice. Lucky for you, no one is here right now. I’ll shut the place down for you. I know you like your privacy.”

Killua smiled gratefully. “Thank you. I appreciate it.”

He walked around the counter and through the rink entrance. The air dropped several degrees and Killua shivered, smiling at the familiar feeling. He sat himself at the bench and pulled his skates from his bag. He pulled them on his feet and tightened the laces. God, he loved that feeling.

He put his jacket on and zipped it up to his chin. He tugged his favorite black gloves onto his hands and flexed his fingers, warming them back up a bit.

And then he stepped onto the ice.

And he was home.

Killua glided forward, keeping his movements simple and graceful, enjoying the raw bliss that comes from skating. He slowly began to turn and spin, adding small jumps and loops into his movements, and before long, he was flying across the ice like he hadn’t in so long, with joy and love.

He came to the center of the ice and dropped into a sit spin, twirling fast and tight, before drawing himself into an upright spin, slowing down and pulling his arms up along his body and above his head, raising them gracefully in a final pose and pointing his right foot behind him.

Killua was breathing hard and heavy, his eyes closed as he held his pose.

A loud cheer came from the side of the rink, and Killua opened his eyes to see Canary watching him.

“Killua, that was beautiful!” She praised, clapping her hands. “You looked so happy out there!”

Killua smiled bashfully, his breathing slowing back down and the adrenaline starting to fade.

“I’m glad you’re still here,” said Killua. “There’s something I wanted to show you.”

He skated to the edge of the rink and popped open the stereo, inserting a CD he pulled from his bag. He pressed the play button, and a static filled the air. He skated back to the center of the ice and took a deep breath, waiting for the music to begin.

The gentle piano filled the rink, and Killua began.

He let his mind go as his body responded to the music. He knew this song by heart. He knew this routine by heart.

Because it was Gon’s.

This performance was Gon’s free skate routine during the Grand Prix, a beautiful routine set to Elegie in E flat minor. Killua had fallen in love with it the moment he first watched Gon perform, and he knew Canary would recognize it, too. He took the time to learn the piece because it spoke to him.

Just like all of Gon’s routines spoke to him.

The music swelled, and Killua matched the tone, moving with the notes like they were an extension of his body, of his mind. He spun and jumped, landing the sequences gracefully. As the music started to gentle and fade away, Killua softened his movements and finished with Gon’s final pose: one arm across his torso and the back of his other hand caressing his cheek. He held the pose until Canary choked out an emotional sob. Killua lowered his arms and locked eyes with her.

“Oh, Killua. That was a perfect copy. You were absolutely perfect!” She said, wiping away a stray tear.

“Yeah! You were amazing!”

Killua whipped around to see two young twin boys watching him from the side.

“Boys!” Canary scolded. “I told you not to come in here!”

“But Mama, we wanted to see Killua skate! He’s so good!” One of the boys exclaimed. Killua just blinked, unable to accept praise and still surprised at the children’s appearance.

“I’m so sorry Killua, I didn’t think anyone else would come in,” Canary apologized, glaring at the boys. “These are my sons, Aito and Haru.” Killua waved hello, and the boys beamed and waved back enthusiastically. Canary just rolled her eyes, and Killua chuckled at the whole thing, feeling light and happy to be back home on the ice with his friend. It felt good. 

For the first time in a long while, he felt _good_.

————

Killua stretched his arms out, yawning widely. He hadn’t slept in his own bed in years, and it was so much comfier than any hotel bed could be. He rubbed a knuckle into his eyes, wiping away the sleep before picking up his phone to check his notifications.

And boy, did he have notifications.

He sat up and blinked hard, trying to keep up with the onslaught of texts and notifications. A message from Canary pinged, and Killua clicked it.

_Killua, I’m so sorry! I had no idea they were filming you!_

_I’ll have the boys take it down NOW._

Killua stared at the texts. Filming? He swiped down on the notifications tab and clicked a link at random. An article popped up with a YouTube video linked at the top.

A video of Killua.

A video of Killua, performing Gon’s free skate yesterday.

Oh _God_. The views were startlingly high. Is this what a viral video is like?

Killua felt his cheeks burn. He knew that his performance was good, but mimicking Gon’s routine was supposed to be something he did in private, not on display for the world to see! He groaned and tossed his phone on the bedside table and flopped back on the bed. The universe was just gifting him hit after hit.

————

True to her word, Canary had her sons take the original video down, but the video had already been shared and reposted everywhere. By the next day, the views were climbing ever higher still. Killua tried to avoid the internet and focused on helping out around the inn.

His parents owned the small inn and adjoining hot spring, and despite steadily declining tourist rates, they still did decently well. Hot springs were a big draw in Japan, and theirs is the only one in town.

There had been a heavy snow overnight, and Killua was hard at work outside shoveling the snow off the path leading to the inn. His cheeks and nose burned from the icy chill, but it was a sensation he was well used to.

He was scooping up a pile of snow when something big barreled into his side.

“Oof—!” He grunted, toppling onto the ground. Something warm and soft was on top of him, and when his vision focused, he realized it was a large dog.

“Oh!” Killua said, petting the dog’s head. “Hello there! Where’s your owner?” The dog just licked Killua’s face in response. Boy, this dog sure looked familiar. Maybe one of the neighbor’s? Killua scratched behind the dog’s ears, and the dog nuzzled into his hand. The dog was so big and soft and fluffy, it looked a little like a bear. Killua realized that this dog was a chow chow. He frowned slightly. A familiar chow chow… He didn’t recall any of his neighbors having one. Realization slowly dawned on Killua.

“Wait…” said Killua, taking the dog’s face in his hands. “You look an awful lot like…”

“Oh Killua!” Killua’s mom called out from the front door. “We have a new guest staying with us! That’s his dog.”

“A new guest?” Killua asked, still studying the dog’s face.

“Yes, a lovely foreign gentleman. He mentioned wanting to meet you! I think he’s at the hot spring right—”

Killua was already on his feet, sprinting through the inn and through the washing area, ignoring protests from another guest.

There’s no way, there’s _no way_ —

Killua burst through the sliding door leading to the hot spring and skidded to a halt.

No way.

Soaking right there, right in the water, was Gon Freecss in the flesh. He looked up at Killua as he came in and smiled wide.

“Hello, Killua Zoldyck!” Gon said excitedly. “We haven’t formally met yet, although we both competed last Grand Prix. A shame, I had hoped to speak with you then. But here we are now!”

Killua was speechless. What was happening? Gon Freecss, here in Japan, here at the Zoldyck inn?

Gon stood up from the water, and Killua felt his face flush crimson at the fact that Gon was naked in front of him. Killua determinedly averted his eyes and stared at Gon’s face, but that wasn’t much better, if he was being honest. 

Gon wasn’t just a beautiful skater, he was beautiful, full stop. With his tanned freckled skin, wild dark hair, and warm amber eyes, Gon Freecss was a sight to behold. And the way he was staring at Killua with that big smile, Killua’s stomach fluttered more than it did seeing him nude.

“What are you doing here?” Killua asked, his voice a little hoarse.

Gon smiled even wider and pointed at Killua.

“I’m here for you!” He said. “Starting today, I’m going to be your coach. And together, you’re going to win gold at the Grand Prix Final!”

Wait.

_What?_

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Mon endroit préféré avec mon compagnon préféré! - My favorite place with my favorite companion!


End file.
